


Stonetoss lets his love flow free

by AndrewArmstrong



Category: jritter - Fandom, stonetoss - fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewArmstrong/pseuds/AndrewArmstrong
Summary: fluffy stonetoss fanfiction to make up for the fact he blocked me.
Relationships: stonetoss/kordon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Stonetoss lets his love flow free

Stonetoss rearranged the flowers in the bouquet again. They had to be perfect. He retired the ribbon on it too, just in case. He slicked his hair back in the hall mirror and took a deep breath.

“you can do this,” he said to himself, “Kordon loves you, and now he's gonna know you love him back.”

Stonetoss swallowed his fear and pressed on. He knocked on the door to Kordons apartment and hoped to good be caught his love at the right time. No, not hoped, Stonetoss prayed. Stonetoss prayed to whatever gods would listen. 

The moments it took for Kordon to open his door felt like an eternity. But open the door he did. Kordon had just woken up. His burger body was slightly crumpled on the right and his lettuce was slightly wilted. Stonetoss had never seen someone so beautiful, so divine. 

“St-Stoney? what are you doing here?”

Stonetoss took the flowers out bottom behind his back, “I wanted to apologize for how I’ve treated you, and maybe, if you’ll have me, start over.”

Kordon looked at the flowers. They were four colors: blue, red, green and yellow. Kordon's favorites. Stonetoss had picked each and every one of them out of his neighbor's yard. 

"This is a nice gesture and all but I don't understand," said Kordon, "I thought you didn't want me."

Stonetoss had never felt so nervous in his life, "that's not true, Kordon, you're the only one I want."

"What about Ben?"

“Ben? Ben Shapiro was a fling, a mistake, if I never saw him again it would be too soon.”

“So it’s true then, you and ben?”

“No baby, we had a thing but it wasn’t true. It wasn’t real like what we have.”

Kordon started to tear up, “What are you saying?”

Stonetoss handed Kordon the bouquet and got on one knee, "Kordon, I- I've always noticed you, I see your tweets and your art and it blows me away each time, I may not like your friends, and I may not agree with you on some major issues, but I don't care anymore, I don't care about anything else except for you."

"Stoney..."

Stonetoss took a small box out of his pocket, "Kordon, will you make me the luckiest politically incorrect cartoonist in the world?"

Kordon covered his mouth with his hands.

"Kordon, will you marry me?"

Kordon dropped the bouquet, pulled Stonetoss up, and kissed him. Stonetoss was more than happy to reciprocate. They wrapped their arms around each other like they were holding on in a storm. Stonetoss felt all of the tension that was building up in his body leave him and get replaced with warmth. He realized that he had been carrying so much worry, so much hate for so long and he hadn't even noticed. Kordon made it all minuscule.

Stonetoss was the one to break the kiss (much to his own dismay), "Is that a yes?" he asked.

Kordon smiled and ruffled Stonetoss's neat slicked hair, "It's an absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to edit, distribute, and otherwise use this body of text as you please.


End file.
